1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mail box assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new security mail box assembly for providing a user with a modified mailbox which will truly protect and secure your mail, by incorporating a security alarm device completed with a motion sensor, and a pager. (pager can be optional)
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailbox assemblies is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,439 describes as a mail delivery signal device detached rural-type mailboxes wherein an elongated signal arm member, swingably secured along its lower end to a lower front portion of the mailbox so as to lean abuttingly thereagainst at its upper end, falls arcuately downwardly to project beyond the bottom or either side of the mailbox, selectively, upon the door being opened or the delivery of mail, thereby automatically notifying the recipient that mail has been delivered. Another type of mailbox assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,559 describes a mailbox has a hinged front gate with a casing receiving a flag with lateral play for movement into raised and lowered positioned to indicate “no mail” and “mail delivery”, respectively. Provided on the flag and box are two ferromagnetic strips, respectively, of which at least one is a permanent magnet, with these strips being coordinated to be in the raised flag positioned in magnetic engagement for supporting the flag, and the strip on the flag will on opening of the gate turn with the latter and thereby disengage from the strip on the box for release of the flag for its gravitational drop to its lowered position. Another type of mailbox assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,880 describes a rural mailbox structure including a “mail-in” signaling elements that is operable to protrude laterally sideways apparent and visually apparent from the front and or rear when the mailbox is opened by rotation of the front door. Apparatus is included to maintain the signal element in the cocked unobservable positioned by a trigger rod engaged in an aperture in the signal element, which is disengaged when the front door is opened. Another type of mailbox is U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,286 describes a mail-call signal device secured to the exterior of a typical rural or curbside mailbox door to indicate the presence of mail. When the mail carrier opens the mailbox door the face plate and signal plate rotate downward permitting the bright orange signal to be thrust outward and downward by spring means to a fully extended position visible from all directions. The signal device is reset with one finger applying pressure to the bottom of the signal plate in the upward position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,708,875 describes an improved mailbox signal comprises a case having a slide disposed therein. A catch on the slide engages a detent on the case interior and the slide hangs suspended from the detent when the case is in substantially vertical orientation. When the case is rotated forward to a substantially horizontal position, the catch and detent disengage, freeing the slide to fall when the case is returned to the vertical. In embodiment, the device may allow the slide to partially project from the bottom of the case or may allow the slide to fall from the case, and/or hang suspended by a tether. U.S. Pat. No. 6,694,580 A mail notification system for use with structures and residences is disclosed. The mail notification system comprises an activator attachment that is attached to an inner surface of a mailbox. The activator attachment includes an activator that is kept in a retracted positioned by a flange attached to a mailbox door when the mailbox door is shut. Once the mailbox door is opened, the activator opens to an extended position, thereby activating a radio wave transmitter in the activator attachment. The radio wave transmitter emits radio waves that are picked up by a radio wave receiver that is incorporated into a face plate unit that is preferably located within a residence of an individual. The radio wave receiver then activates a speaker to emit sounds and an attached display to display words that indicates the mailbox door has been opened, suggesting mail has been deposited in the mailbox. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes that has certain improved features.